


Your love is my drug

by Sashaya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: 100 ways of saying 'I love you'.4: "Come here. Let me fix it"





	Your love is my drug

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Unbeta'ed work.

Tony stands in front of the mirror with a frown on his face. He's been trying to tie his bowtie for fifteen minutes straight.

He hates it.

"This is stupid!" Tony says to his reflection. He glares at the ruby-red fabric like it offended him. 

He hates bowties. Why couldn't he just wear a tie?

"Come here, lover boy. Let me fix it." Rhodey walks behind him, smiling widely.

Maybe that's why Tony decided on that torture - so he could see his Rhodey smile with pure joy. Their lives have been a little too dark lately. They need little bit more happiness. 

He needs more of Rhodey's breathtaking smiles.

"Where did you go, Tones?" Rhodey asks and Tony focuses on the now. He focuses on Rhodey's hands on his shoulders, on how close and warm the man is. He focuses on the damn bowtie, finally properly tied around his neck. 

"Not far," Tony answers and takes Rhodey's hand. He presses it to his lips and Rhodey smiles.

Tony loves his smile.

"You're unbelievable," Rhodey pulls him close and places a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Tony lays his head on Rhodey's shoulder. He has never been more thankful for their height difference more than in moments like this. In rare moments, when he doesn't have to pretend and he doesn't have to share Rhodey with anyone.

"Tease," he murmurs into Rhodey's suit. 

"Come on, honey," Rhodey pulls away and chuckles, when Tony whines at the lack of body warmth. "We're gonna be late."

"It's my gala," it's clear that Tony doesn't want to go. He'd rather stay in with his favorite military man and not deal with the rest of the world.

"Oh, you're both so cute, when you don't try to ruin my day," they both turn towards the door, where Pepper stands in a silver dress.

"You look like a dream," Tony compliments her and she smiles at his honesty. "You're gonna be the talk of the night."

"Only if you don't make a show out of yourself," she says.

"I'll behave," Tony promises. "I have my Honey-Bear with me."

"If only I could believe that," Pepper shakes her head fondly. Her eyes slide to Rhodey. "You'll be good too, right?"

"I like when you get in trouble with me."

"There won't be any trouble," Rhodey assures Pepper and pinches Tony. "Come on, nerd. We're going to the party."

"Fine!" Tony agrees and steps away from Rhodey with visible reluctance.

Pepper rolls her eyes at the both of them.

"One could think you just got together," she teases, taking Tony by the elbow and leading him towards the exit. "And not that you've been married for almost 20 years."

"What can I say? Our love is eternal."

Pepper chuckles, while Rhodey splutters about 'being too cheesy even for you, Tones'. 

Tony stops and turns to Rhodey.

"You love me."

"How could I not?" Rhodey answers softly and Pepper sighs in defeat.

It's going to be a wonderfully adorable, long night.


End file.
